Confession
by Shelk
Summary: What to do when two grown,healthy attractive men are traveling with children, and idiots.Oneshot 2


Everything belongs to CLAMP.

Second one shot about Fai and Kurogane.

Confession

As history would reveal a decade later Kurogane was not only a virgin when he met Fai & Company; he have not touched a human being with bare hands since the events of the night when his parents died and young Kuro-tan went through a massive nervous breakdown, even known as a murderous psychosis where multiples idiots; not only demons were turned into meat balls.

Fai on the other hand was not as innocent; but his preferences were clear, if possible girls and girls only.

It was actually embarrassing to remember , but he remained of that believe less than ten full minutes; when Kurogane had enough of brainstorming and decided something in the lines of "Screw it!" simply pushing the blond into the first dark corner he could find. Fai followed of course, his load protests muted by **the look**.

Oh, yes, the look; that puzzled thoughtful expression was not unusual on the grumpy ninja; but the eyes normally copper brown darkened, softened; watching. Fai was not a fool; his heart skipping a beat anyway, tingling syrup like pleasure filling his chest. It was not often people chose to truly see him.

Kurogane, curious but not demanding in his ways leaned forward, lifting both hands to touch the golden blond hair of the wizard, after a while gathering it all in a fist, using his other hand to comb and stroke through it, Fai signing into the touch.

They stayed that way for a while.

Finally Kurogane took a step closer, bending to press their lips together. "Mrh" the blond mumbled lazily, letting the thick melting hot tongue to enter his mouth; moving away and returning in a slow calm tempo. Fai trembled, almost meowing when his head was tugged back carefully, exposed neckline immediately explored.

"_¤Ä#"¤# ¤¤") &¤ "?" _Fai asked, his native language sounding like temple bells during festival season; making the larger man blink in surprise; Mokonas absence for some reason never as crippling for the ability of the two of them to understand each other.

"Nevermind" Kurogane though, too absorbed by the collarbones of the wizard; design of black and blue tunic worn in Japan opened by a simple pull on the Chinese pins holding pieces of delicate silk together. Fai androgynous by nature, often acting feminine had that kind of willowish demon like strength that made Kurogane happy; tiny map of scars on the ivory pale torso promising battle stories equal to his own.

"Kurogane" Fai hissed, tugging him up by a collar like a kitten. Why have he never noticed scars left on those hands; on each wrist that moved now with such elegance there were vertical lines. Fascinated by them, he had to lick one; sucking on the thin skin sensing the pulse of a heartbeat different to his own. Fai gave up; lifting the glamour all together; fighting the urge to walk away; forgetting that horrors of one culture could mean nothing in another. Old, nervous habit of trying to cover his face a venerability; the bright blue of his eyes changing into a deeper supernatural blue; magic itself running through human veins.

"Ah! "Kurogane understood, holding the captured wrist to his lips once again; there were not many people possessing powers in his lands; and only once have he seen a witch in her prim; the quite exhaustion of those who were drained by their gifts something that drove wizards into melancholy or madness.

"¤¤¤#¤!" Fai explained, upset.

He tugged the half naked man forward into the warmth, of his own arms; almost laughing into the blond head mumbling and babbling something angry into his chest.

"Oh?" Fai finished, refusing to look up.

Indeed, he forgot how tall he was, naked shoulders already warmer to the touch; a spine arching under his palms; ass fitting perfectly in his hands. Fai did weight almost nothing; Kurogane deciding to be brave parting the long legs with a knee, innocent support for some; turning into torture for others.

"¤#¤!" Fai chastised himself under his breath; kissing the warrior, deep; standing naked in an alley was not an ultimate position to be in, glowing golden figures floating in thin air above them; the only guarantee for privacy they had; his hands finally free the grasp the man by the shoulders; soon enough to be lifted to sit on something; Kurogane lowering himself to his knees; bright red demonic eyes snapping up to meet the glowing blue, hungrily.

Fai whimpered; when Kurogane ignored their erections; sitting back on his heels to methodically remove the shoes Fai was wearing; confidently massaging the naked left foot with just enough pressure to send electricity through the leaner man. The naked legs; long and sleek with small, narrow perfect feet completed soon enough with a cock, bursting to escape from underwear; teased as Kurogane rolled his tongue to wet the cotton; tasting the precome a couple times until Fai was begging into sensations; the fabric pulled off as carefully as everything else.

Pushing one of Fai`s knees to rest on his shoulder; Kurogane returned to the slow tingling massage of the icy cold naked foot on his own lap; tracing the toes, as he pulled; light crack completed with a moan of pure pleasure. Frustrated leaking manhood warmed up when the warrior sat down and suck on it, Fai leaning on his hands to keep balance, his posture designed so he could lift his hips into every motion that took place; slow deep lowering of the dark head soon turning into a blowjob of his life, the hot tongue hiding in that mouth pressing against his cock with hot frenzy of saliva and pressure; holding and welcoming it inside deep enough to reach the hard limitation of the mouth; Kurogane simply leaning in closer in another angle to take more of him, pushing his head deeper down so that all of Fai could be fucking his throat. Up and down. Slow. Deep.

It did not take long for the first evacuation; on the eight lowering Fai gasped for air, his toes curling as thick sperm shoot out between Kuroganes lips; the man tasting it as a delicacy; saltiness sucked out with eagerness, both hands now holding the pale hips, calming down slight shaking with circular caresses. The penis still stiff laying between the legs of heavily breathing owner; cold air and sudden hot palm grasping the base of it, moving up and down erecting it again; Kurogane leaning in sit closer, lightly sucking on the tight sacks beneath the shaft; jerking off faster and faster. Second load emptied sooner into the warriors fingers; the wizard moaning loudly; almost falling on his back when the road of sudden kisses traveled past his private parts, leaving a sensitive bite on his hipbone, reaching his bellybutton where Kurogane rested his head; carefully standing up from his position watching the breathless, blushed man as a piece of art he have created. White parted knees an invitation too good to miss when they were interrupted by a familiar scream.

"Guys!" Sayoran roared running down the street, a wobbling demon following him with stubborn determination of a bully."Guuuuuuyyyyys!"

"Continue later, love?"Kurogane grinned, leaving the last kiss on the ivory pale knee of the man that turned out to be his first love, yards of red velvet used to hide swords in this world pulled off in one smooth motion; thrown over the wizard respectfully.

"aha" Fai mumbled back; blushing a shade of purple watching Kurogane step out from the shadows; lazily licking his fingers clean.


End file.
